


Silence

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Purebloods (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Orion Black’s preferred method of punishment was silence.





	Silence

Orion Black’s preferred method of punishment was silence. Where Walburga would shout and shriek and break things and possibly even break her sons if they didn’t move quickly enough (Sirius sometimes didn’t — he would get too caught up in shouting back at her), Orion would summon them to his study.

He would sit, and he would wait.

Sirius would glare at Orion defiantly, chin raised and eyes blazing. Regulus would look down at his feet, not daring to meet his father’s eyes, and wish he could sink into the plush green carpet and never have to face the silence again.


End file.
